


Speak Softly In A Dozen Tongues

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Accents, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04 Finale, Saving the World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch made the transition so naturally, Reese wondered whether he'd spent time in England before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Softly In A Dozen Tongues

**Author's Note:**

> People in the Rinch chatroom last night requested British!Finch. I found a way to tie it into a future canon. Spoilers for the end of s4 and general premise for s5.

It was almost unnoticeable at first. Finch made the transition so naturally, Reese wondered whether he'd spent time in England before. Now was not really an appropriate time to be asking personal questions, however. They were in the back of a black cab on their way to 10 Downing Street, Finch fielding enquiries from the driver. Two days ago, Greer had assassinated the President. The world was in shock, and Reese and Finch were the only people who understood what was happening. They were meeting with every government in Europe to explain the issues involved with an openly hostile takeover by an artificial intelligence. Their goal was to facilitate political unity and mobilise every country's technology to fight back against Samaritan. The Machine, in its fledgling reborn state, wasn't going to be powerful enough on its own. The fate of the planet hung in the balance and here Reese was, fixated on Harold's ability to do a British accent.

 

When they arrived, got out of the taxi and faced the swarm of the media, Finch dropped the façade and went back to his usual voice. Reese answered a few questions too, but was happy to let Harold take point. He was a very eloquent speaker, which was one of the many things John most admired about him.

 

The round of interviews concluded, and they turned their backs on the incessant flash photography, stood on the doorstep waiting to be inducted across the threshold. John very quietly asked him: "What was that, in the car? There's no point in disguises, everyone knows who you are."

 

Finch nodded. "I know. But I like to practice, when an opportunity presents itself. That man was such a Londoner, I couldn't help myself."

 

"Would you practice on me, when all this is over?"

 

Harold's eyebrows shot up, and then he blinked and said "Certainly, Mr. Reese."

 

John stood shoulder-to-shoulder with him as the door opened.


End file.
